ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Teens Jurassic Adventures
Star Teens Jurassic Adventures is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. It is the sixth entry in the Star Teens series. Plot Eight teenage girls from Los Angeles are chosen by a Characters Main Characters *'Terry Gongji' - A 14-year old Chinese American girl and the leader of the group. She is a master of mixed martial arts and is born to fight. She has the powers of a Yutyrannus from the Hong BTMC. *'Octavia Espesso '- A 15-year old girl of Portuguese descent. She has the powers of a Lusotitan from the Laranja BTMC. *'Drekai' - A 14-year old cavegirl and the strongest of the group. She has the powers of a Pachyrhinosaurus from the BTMC *'Jasmine Qadam '- A 14-year old Egyptian-American girl. She has the powers of an Alanqa from the Asfar BTMC. *'Reggie Burroughs '- A 15-year old Texas girl and the smartest of the group. She has the powers of a Dakotaraptor from the Green BTMC. *'Athena Louis '- A 13-year old San Diego girl and is the most cheerful and energetic of the group. She has the powers of a Parasaurolophus from the Blue BTMC. *'Erika Culver '- A 16-year old girl and is of Argentine descent. She has the powers of a Kelenken from the Morado BTMC. *'Layla Qudam' - Jasmine's 13-year old sister. She has the powers of a Suchomimus from the Dhahab BTMC. *'William "Will" Owens / Iguano' - *'T'olewa '- The Star Teens' mentor, an avian-like dinosauroid shaman. **'Yuann '- T'olewa's apprentice, an ape-like humanoid *'Jebediah "Jeb" Burroughs '- Reggie's 65-year old Montanan grandfather and Los Angeles' leading paleontologist. *'Brutus' - The loyal pet Allotyrannus of the Star Teens. Villains *'King Cryos '- A ruthless humanoid Woolly Mammoth warlord with plans to re-create the Ice Age. **'Doaggeor '- A powerful humanoid Smilodon and Cryos' right-hand man. **'Howler' - A sly and cunning humanoid Hyaenodon and the most clever and cut-throat of Cryos' henchmen. **'Oblivioni '- A vicious and violent humanoid Andrewsarchus and the most brutal of Cryos' henchmen. **'Axe' - A **'Rattras '- A race of ogre-like brutes who act as Cryos' foot soldiers. *'The Rouge' - Supporting Characters *'Martin Gongi '- Terry's 42-year old father and owner of a Hakka-Mexican fusion restaurant called Quetzalcoatl Fu. While he's not the best at mathematics or science, he's an absolute god with culinary skills. He's also the first person to realize that his daughter is a Star Teen, and often finds . *'Taylor Gongji '- Terry's 40-year old mother. *'Tom Owens' - *'Jimmu Louis' - Athena's mother. *'Mr. Kent Sellers' - The curator of the Los Angeles Natural History Museum and is Jasmine and Diane's strict boss. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast *AJ Michalka *Andrea Baker *Anndi McAfee *Ariel Winter *Billy West *Bob Bergen *Brad Garrett *Bruce Lanoil *Bryan Cranston - Tom Owens *Candi Milo *Cathy Cavadini *Charlie Adler *Cree Summer *Dan Castellaneta *Debi Derryberry *Diedrich Bader *Ellen Wong - Terry Gongji *Djimon Hounsou - King Cryos *Eric Bauza *Frank Welker *Fred Tatasciore - Brutus *Greg Berger *Grey DeLisle - Jasmine Qadam *Heather Hudson *Hynden Walch - Octavia Espesso *James Arnold Taylor *James Horan *James Sie *Jane Lynch *Jason Alexander *Jason David Frank *Jason Marsden *Jeff Bennett *Jeff Dunham *Jennifer Hale - Diane Ellst *Jess Harnell *Jim Cummings *John Goodman *John Leguizamo *John O'Hurley - Mr. Kent Sellers *Julianne Buescher *Isabella Acres *Kari Wahlgren - Athena Louis *Kath Soucie - Drekai *Katie Silverman *Kevin Michael Richardson - T'olewa *Kristen Wiig *Larry the Cable Guy *Mark Hamill *Martin Short *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Ray Romano *Richard Steven Horvitz *Rob Paulsen *Robbie Daymond - William Owens / Iguano *Rodger Bumpass *Sam Elliott - Jeb Ellist *Sam McMurray *Scott Menville *Stuart Pankin *Susan Egan - Fiona *Tara Strong *Terry Crews *Tom Kenny *Tress MacNeille *Wanda Sykes *Wayne Knight *Wil Wheaton Production Reception Gallery Main Characters 131013.jpg|Drekai Shinjiprofil.jpg|William "Will" Owens Iguano.jpg|Iguano default_hobb.jpg|T'olewa A188fb09c0429f04921e6c13e4eff3ff.jpg|Yuann Villains Lord Mammoth 3.jpg|King Cryos Notes/Trivia *This series is much more aimed at both girls and boys See Also Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Dinosaurs Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas